Blog użytkownika:CoSieTuDzieje/Mój stary to fanatyk smoków
Mój stary to fanatyk smoków. Pół mieszkania zawalone figurkami najgorsze. Średnio raz w miesiącu ktoś wdepnie w leżący na ziemi ogon czy kolce i trzeba wyciągać w szpitalu bo mają zadziory na końcu. W swoim 22 letnim życiu już z 10 razy byłem na takim zabiegu. Tydzień temu poszedłem na jakieś losowe badania to baba z recepcji jak mnie tylko zobaczyła to kazała buta ściągać xD bo myślała, że znowu smok w nodze. Druga połowa mieszkania zajebana zębaczami, śmiertnikami gronklami xD itp. Co tydzień ojciec robi objazd po wszystkich kioskach w mieście, żeby skompletować wszystkie smokowe plakaty. Byłem na tyle głupi, że nauczyłem go into internety bo myślałem, że trochę pieniędzy zaoszczędzimy na tych plakatach ale teraz nie dosyć, że je kupuje to jeszcze siedzi na jakichś forach dla dzieci i kręci gównoburze z bachorami o najlepsze smoki itp. Potrafi drzeć mordę do monitora albo wy***rdolić klawiaturę za okno. Kiedyś ojciec mnie wkurzył to założyłem tam konto i go trolowałem pisząc w jego tematach jakieś losowe głupoty typu nocne furie jedzo guwno. Matka nie nadążała z gotowaniem bigosu na uspokojenie. Aha, ma już na forum rangę OSZOŁAMOSTRACH, za nawalenie 10k postów." Przy jedzeniu zawsze gada o smokach i za każdym razem temat schodzi w końcu na Polską JWS Wiki, ojciec sam się nakręca i dostaje strasznego bólu dupy durr niedostatecznie piszo tylko kradno hurr, robi się przy tym cały czerwony i odchodzi od stołu klnąc i idzie czytać Wielką Encyklopedię Smoków Rzecznych żeby się uspokoić. W tym roku sam sobie kupił na święta ponton w kształcie smoka. Oczywiście do wigilii nie wytrzymał tylko już wczoraj go rozpakował i nadmuchał w dużym pokoju. Ubrał się w ten swój cały strój jeźdzca i siedział cały dzień w tym pontonie na środku mieszkania. Obiad (karp) też w nim zjadł Gdybym mnie na długość ręki dopuścili do wszystkich smoków na wiki to bym wziął i zap***dolił. Jak któregoś razu, jeszcze w podbazie czy gimbazie, miałem urodziny to stary jako prezent wziął mnie ze sobą na kontest w drodze wyjątku. Super prezent coorvo. Wspomniałem, że ojciec ma kolegę mirka, z którym chodzi na zloty. Kiedyś towarzyszem wypraw był hehe Zbyszek. Człowiek o kształcie piłki z wąsem i 365 dni w roku w kamizelce BOMBER. Byli z moim ojcem prawie jak bracia, przychodził z żoną Bożeną na wigilie do nas itd. Raz ojciec miał imieniny zbysio przyszedł na hehe kielicha. Najebali się i oczywiście cały czas gadali o smokach. Ja siedziałem u siebie w pokoju. W pewnym momencie zaczeli drzeć na siebie mordę, czy generalnie lepsze są nocne furie czy triple strajki. WEŹ MNIE NIE DENERWUJ ZBYCHU, WIDZIAŁEŚ TY KIEDYŚ JAKIE FURIA MA ZĘBY? CHAPS I RĘKA URWANA! COORVA TADEK STRAJKI W POLSCE PO 10 TON WAŻĄ, TWOJA FURIA TO IM MOŻE NASKOCZYĆ CO TY MI O TRIPLACH PI****LISZ JAK LEDWO GRONKLA POTRAFISZ NAKARMIĆ. FURIA TO JEST KRÓL SMOKÓW JAK LEW JEST KRÓL DŻUNGLI No i aż się zaczeli nawalać zapasy na dywanie w dużym pokoju a ja z matką musieliśmy ich rodzielać. Od tego czasu zupełnie zerwali kontakt. W zeszłym roku zadzwoniła żona zbysia, że zbysio spadł z rowerka i zaprasza na pogrzeb. Odebrała akurat matka, złożyła kondolencje, odkłada słuchawkę i mówi o tym ojcu, a ojciec I bardzo coorva dobrze Tak go za tego tripla znienawidził. Wspominałem też o arcywrogu mojego starego czyli Polskiej Wiki JWS. Stał się on kompletną obsesją ojca i jak np. w telewizji mówią, że gdzieś był trzęsienie ziemi to stary zawsze mamrocze pod nosem, że powinni w końcu coś o tych skur****nach z JWS powiedzieć. Komiksy niesmokowe też przestał czytać bo miał ból dupy, że o aferach w JWS nic się nie pisze. Szefem koła JWS w mojej okolicy jest niejaki pan Adam. Jest on dla starego uosobieniem całego zła wyrządzonego polskim akwenom przez Związek i ojciec przez wiele lat toczył z nim wojnę. Raz poszedł na jakieś zebranie fanów gdzie występował Adam i stary wrócił do domu z podartą koszulą bo siłą go usuwali z sali takie tam inby odwalał. Po klęsce w starciu fizycznym ze zbrojnym ramieniem JWS ojciec rozpoczął partyzantkę internetową polegającą na szkalowaniu JWS i Adama na forach lokalnych gazet. Nawalał na niego jakieś głupoty typu, że Adam był tajnym współpracownikiem UB albo, że go widział na ulicy jak komuś gwoździem samochód rysował itd. Nie nauczyłem ojca into TOR więc skończyło się bagietami za szkalowanie i stary musiał zapłacić Adamowi 2000zł. Jak płacił to przez tydzień w domu się nie dało żyć, ojciec coorvił na przekupne sądy, JWS, Adama i w ogóle cały świat. Z jego pier****nia wynikało, że JWS jak jacyś masoni rządzi całym krajem, pociąga za szurki i ma wszędzie układy. Przeliczał też te 2000 na komiksy czy plakaty i dostawał strasznego bólu dupy, ile on by mógł np. pluszaków za te 2k kupić (kilkaset). Stary jakoś w zeszłym roku stwierdził, że koniecznie musi mieć strój smka bo niby wypożyczanie za drogo wychodzi i wszyscy go chcą oszukać ale nie było go stać a hehe frajerem to on nie jest żeby komuś płacić więc zgadał się z jakimiś fanami smoków z okolicy, że kupią 3 stroje na spółkę, one będą stały u jakiegoś janusza, który ma dom a nie mieszkanie w bloku jak my, w domu na wieszaku. Na początku ta kooperatywa szła nawet nieźle ale w któryś weekend ojciec się rozchorował i nie mógł z nimi jechać i miał o to olbrzymi ból dupy. Jeszcze ci jego koledzy dzwonili, że na konteście dropy lecą jak powalone więc mój ojciec tylko leżał czerwony ze złości na kanapie i sapał ze zdenerwowania. Sytuację jeszcze pogarszało to, że nie miał na kogo zwalić winy co zawsze robi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to niesprawiedliwe, że oni bawią się bez niego bo przecież po równo się zrzucali na stroje (choć i tak dał najmniej) i w niedzielę wieczorem, jak te janusze już wróciły z wyprawy, wyszedł nagle z domu. Po godzinie wraca i mówi do mnie, że muszę mu pomóc z czymś przed domem. Wychodzę na zewnątrz a tam nasz samochód ze strojami i dropami xD Pytam skąd on ją wziął a on mówi, że januszowi ukradł z podjazdu przed domem bo oni go oszukali i żeby łapał z nim stroje i rzeczy i wnosimy do mieszkania XD Na nic się zdało tłumaczenie, że zajmą cały duży pokój. Na szczęście rzeczy nie zmieściła się w drzwiach do klatki więc stary stwierdził, że on ją przed domem zostawi. Za pomocą jakichś łańcuchów co były na mojej kłódce od roweru przypiął je do latarni i zadowolony chce iść wracać do mieszkania a tu nagle przyjeżdżają 2 samochody z januszami współwłaścicielami, którzy domyślili się gdzie ich własność może się znajdować xD Zaczęła się nieziemska inba bo janusze drą mordy dlaczego łódkę ukradł i że ma oddawać a ojciec się drze, że oni go oszukali i on 500zł się składał a nie lapal rzeczy w ten weekend. Ja starałem się załagodzić sytuację żeby ojciec od nich nie dostał wp****olu bo było blisko. Po kilkunastu minutach sytuacja wyglądała tak: -Mój ojciec leży na ziemi, kurczowo trzyma się strojów i krzyczy, że nie odda -Janusze krzyczą, że ma oddawać -Jeden janusz ma rozwalony nos bo próbował leżącego ojca odciągnąć od łódki w kształcie smoka za nogę i dostał drugą nogą z kopa -Dwóch policjantów ciągnie ojca za nogi i mówi, że jedzie z nimi na komisariat bo pobił człowieka -We wszystkich oknach dookoła stoją sąsiedzi -Moja stara płacze i błaga ojca żeby zostawił łódkę a policjantów żeby go nie aresztowali -Ja smutnazaba.psd W końcu policjanci oderwali starego od łodzi. Ja podałem januszom kod do kłódki rowerowej i zabrali łódkę, rzucając wcześniej staremu 500zł i mówiąc, że nie ma już do strojów żadnego prawa i lepiej dla niego, żeby się nigdy na zlotach nie spotkali. Matka ubłagała policjantów, żeby nie aresztowali ojca. Janusz co dostał w mordę butem powiedział, że on się nie będzie walił z łażeniem po komisariatach i ma to w dupie tylko ojca nie chce więcej widzieć. Stary do tej pory robi z januszami gównoburzę na forach dla wędkarzy bo założyli tam specjalny temat, gdzie przestrzegali przed robieniem jakichkolwiek interesów z moim ojcem. Obserwowałem ten temat i widziałem jak mój ojciec nieudolnie porobił trollkonta Czkawka54 Liczba postów: 1 Ten temat założyli jacyś idioci! Znam użytkownika stary_anon od dawna i to bardzo porządny człowiek i wspaniały człowiek! Chcą go oczernić bo zazdroszczą zdobytych okazów! Potem jeszcze używał tych trollkont do prześladowania niedawnych kolegów od łódki. Jak któryś z nich zakładał jakiś temat to ojciec się tam wpi***alał na trollkoncie i np. pisał, ze słabe opowiadanie i żeby się za to nie brał xD Z tych samych trollkont udzielał się w swoich tematach i jak na przykład wrzucał zdjęcia narysowanych smoków to sam sobie pisał Noooo gratuluję rysunku! Widać, że doświadczony malarz! a potem się z tego cieszył i kazał oglądać mi i starej jak go chwalą na forum. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach